The first aspect of how the Corporate Authority board game is different from both Chess and Stratego is that this board game allows each player to make, name and draw out their own corporate game piece to their own specifications and limitations. This particular game piece in the corporate environment is called a ringer. Unlike, Chess and Stratego, where their game pieces are fixed and they leave no room for creating, naming and drawing a game piece; the Corporate Authority board game solves this problem by letting each player make up, name and draw their own game piece. Hence, let it be known there is a need for a game that helps a person bring out their creative and artistic side in him or her by giving them the ability to make, name and draw their own corporate game piece; and set the specifications and limitations of the game piece they just created. Let it also be known that in some unique instances after the game has started the person's opponent can make up, name, and draw a game piece for the opposing player.
In addition unlike Chess and Stratego this game has a game piece that allows each player to transfer their opponent's game piece to the opposing player's side; thus using the opponent's own game piece against him or herself. The Corporate Authority board game is also different from Chess and Stratego because it has a continuously changing people game piece. In which this game piece temporarily changes to a different people piece every time it is attacked or is doing the attacking. The way to find out what piece it's acting out as, at a given point in time, is to spin the wheel that's included in the game. Another facet that separates this game from other board games is that it has a game piece that must be hit twice by a specified rank or above.
Furthermore, another feature that differs from Chess and Stratego is that unlike both Chess and Stratego games where both board games have all their game pieces set at the beginning of the game; the Corporate Authority does not have all its game pieces set up in the beginning of the game. The Corporate Authority game has one piece that could come into play at any anytime during the game called the brown noser piece. The brown noser piece can only come into play if a player can guess what two consecutive pieces of his or her opponent he will put out of play next.
Also, the Corporate Authority board game in contrast to Chess and Stratego where your battlefield pertains to either a royalty environment (king, queens, etc) and/or the military environment; (generals, majors, etc) this game pertains to what happens when there is a merger in a corporate environment.
Another facet of why the Corporate Authority is different from Checkers, Chess and Stratego is the structure and meaning of the game pieces themselves. In Checkers, the game pieces all look the same (from top to bottom and side to side); they all have the same amount of power; and they all (the game pieces) are not hidden from their opponents. In Chess the game pieces don't look the same; don't have the same amount of power; and are not hidden from their opponent. In Stratego, the game pieces all look the same from the opponents view but not the players view. Also, in the game of Stratego the game pieces are not equal in power and can only be partially hidden; so the players can see their game pieces but the opponent can't see the opposing players game pieces. Whereas, in the Corporate Authority board game the game pieces have a choice to look the same from the player's and the opponent's view as well as look different from the players to the opponents view. The game pieces powers are not equal in the Corporate Authority and unlike Stratego; the Corporate Authority's game pieces can be completely hidden if both players choose to play in this fashion (forcing both players to activate and increase their memorizing capabilities).
Other unique attributes of this game that should be mention are game pieces that resemble the unemployed, game pieces that resemble government officials and game pieces that resemble human resource obstacles (hired piece, fired/laid off piece, transferred piece, rehired piece, human resources mystery piece, demoted piece and promoted piece).
Last, but not least, unlike Chess or Stratego where a player has to capture just one object to win the game, in the Corporate Authority game a player must capture three items (non-movable and movable) in a specified order to win the game. The Corporate Authority board game is not just about winning, it's also about keeping your job; and taking control of a merging company.
Another board game that should be discussed about that relates to the Corporate Authority board game is the board game called Life. The board game called Life deals with generally life's ups and downs like getting married, starting a family, or buying a house in which each player's goal is to dodge bad luck and make the most money. Whereas, the Corporate Authority board game deals with a specific part of a person's life; in particular their jobs. Another board game that may relate to the corporate authority is called Checkers. In the game of Checkers each game piece starts out as equals. Whereas, in the board game of the Corporate Authority each game piece does not start out as equals.
In conclusion, the Corporate Authority board game contributes to a both a child as well as an adult's skills and ability to think, debate, reason, arbitrate, memorize, comprehend, analyze, synthesize, evaluate, decision make and imagine.